1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic controlled gas suspension system for controlling vehicle attitude, having plural reserve tanks to be used for equalizing the action of air springs in effecting a same function against the gas suspensions.
2. Prior art
Gas suspensions have been popularly used for controlling vehicle attitude. In order to supply compressed gas to the gas springs, various systems have been proposed. For example, in an electronic controlled air suspension system disclosed in Japan published examined patent application No. 50-28589, high-pressure air compressed by a compressor is temporarily stored in a high-pressure reserve tank and the air consumed in the air spring is also stored in a low-pressure reserve tank to be used as an intake air of the compressor, so that a closed air circuit is constructed to keep the air free from dust and moisture. Another art is disclosed in Japan published unexamined utility model application No. 58-112607. In this art, high-pressure air compressed by a compressor is temporarily stored in a high-pressure reserve tank, and it is rapidly supplied to the air springs in accordance with a predetermined condition so as to improve riding comfort of a vehicle.
Those prior art electronic controlled air suspension systems, however, include some shortcomings. In those systems, each air spring of each wheel is respectively connected with a reserve tank to actuate the air springs. Since the air springs are distant from the reserve tank, the working speed of the air springs may be lowered or the action of their springs may be disordered.